Disney: Villains' Revenge
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: It was 3,287 years since Walt Disney has created movies. Sadly, no one else wants to watch the movies anymore. They instead concentrate on businesses, jobs, and work until the night comes and called the creativity and imagination, a fraud and a waste of time to focus on. All except one girl. (This is a request from retro mania!)
1. The Ripped Pages

A young female came home from school in a jubilant mood. She has tanned almond skin color, long brown hair that is down to the middle of her back, and steel blue eye color. She is wearing a pair of dark blue square glasses with round corners, a blue, white, cerulean, peacock, and sky cameo sweater with a hoodie that is enormous that reaches down to her thighs, with pockets on the sides and a silver zipper in the front, and with frost hems at the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the sweater's hems. Stephanie is also wearing a pair of blue jeans, that is down to her ankles, and light purple, light blue shoes with white shoelaces. On her back is a denim blue backpack decorated with black flowers. Today is Disney's 3,287th anniversary of making the best Disney movies that anyone have seen. But, alas, those happy memories have disappeared for a thousand years. Ignoring the thoughts of the past, she shook her head side to side, thinking about a line that she remembered from a movie, that was forgotten many, many years, that said, "We keep moving forward, opening new doors, and doing new things, because we're curious and curiosity keeps leading us down new paths." She was strolling down the street of the town, people walking straight in the opposite way, wearing their black and white uniforms, while the females are wearing the same type of clothing like the males, except a skirt for the pants, with black tights.

Of course, she isn't the one for wearing the same clothing every day, she just likes the clothing that she wears. She continued to walk down the sidewalk, that is freshly painted after a week, and she walked to her house, which is the same as the others. White, with four windows in the front and the back, symmetrically straight on all sides, 10 stories high building, only 5 to 6 people to stay inside. She sighed in disappointment as she stared at the house, longingly wanted to change it to her own creativity, but, knowing to the government, there are no such things as creativity, and she's not allowed to draw, sing, write, and do anything that creates. "Only use it for scientific reasons," they say to her every day, all the time she walks in wearing her usual clothing. "Creativity for fun is just a waste of time for fun activities. Only use it for scientific reasons." She enters the house, with a normal face and wandered straight into the living room. A female, with her long brown hair up in a neat bun, fair skin color, and light green eye color. She is taller than Stephanie and thin, too. She is wearing a white button-up shirt, with a long sleeved black vest over the white shirt, buttoned only at the top, not the only bottom button, black pants down to the bottom of her ankles, and black high heels. The female noticed Stephanie entered the house and sighed as she rolled her eyes, in annoyance.

"What took you so long?" she snapped at her. "I was just walkin' down the street." Stephanie gently and calmly replied. "'Just walkin' down the street?'" she repeated, unamused. "That is not shocking. You better walk faster next time when you come home, young lady!" Stephanie rolled her steel blue eyes and walked away from the lady. "You better not roll your eyes at me again, young lady!" she snapped as Stephanie walked up the stairs of the house. When she got to the top, she opened the door to her room, revealing a wide room, wide enough for about a limousine to fit inside from the front to the trunk. It was also tall enough for a 10-foot person to fit inside, without bending down slightly to fit inside. In the left corner of the room is a bed, wide enough for her to sleep inside without any trouble of laying down on top of it, and the covers were messy, spread across the side, reaching down to the side like a cape, like how she wanted it to be in her own room. The walls were splattered with paint, in multiple versions of the color blue, her favorite color. She smiled lightly in remembrance of her adopted father, who was an artist, like her, who she met after she was freed from the crystal 22 years ago. He painted this room for her to be happy as she was back then, and as he was. But, for her adopted mother, she wanted her to be like her, which is being neat, smart, healthy, and uncreative.

Her adopted father doesn't want that to happen to her. He wants her to be happy as she is. Unfortunately, all of that ended when he passed away from a deathly illness. Now, she follows underneath her adopted mother's rules. "No creativity. No nonsense. No music. Nothing." she told her multiple times when she left for a walk. "If I see you making something that is creative, I'll punish you very dearly." She rolled her eyes again at the thought. She closed the door behind her back, placing her backpack down on the ground, right next to the cabinet of her clothes, and unzipped it, revealing a black Chromebook inside, with a light blue notebook, a turquoise pencil case, and a light blue binder. Stephanie reached inside and took out the black Chromebook and walked over to her table, right underneath a clear window, with blue tie dye curtains, and her table have a variation of writing utensils and pens in a light blue cup, and each corner of the desk have 2 sets of drawers, at each corner of the table. Stephanie sighed at the look of her desk. She walked over to the desk and opened one of the desks' drawers and revealed a Chromebook charger inside. She hooked the Chromebook charger into the plugin of the Chromebook and gently placed the Chromebook inside the drawer, and gently and carefully, closed the drawer, trying her best to not accidentally break the cord to the Chromebook.

After she had closed the drawer to the Chromebook, she walked back over to her backpack and pulled out a thick book. She walked over to her bed and sat down gently on top of her messy bed, excited to read the book. It was a special gift from her adopted father that was passed down from his father and his father. He used to read the first story of this book to her, and the first story is Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs from Walt Disney himself. She smiled softly and gently opened the book to the first page of the story, where it all begins. "Snow White is a lonely princess living with her stepmother, a vain Queen. The Queen worries that Snow White will look better than her, so she forces Snow White to work as a scullery maid and asks her Magic Mirror daily "who is the fairest one of all". For years the mirror always answers that the Queen is, pleasing her. One day, the-" suddenly, the book was grabbed by long fingers and yanked out of her hands, with a strong thrust. "What is this?!" a screechy female's voice cried out. Uh oh. She glanced up to see the female standing in front of her, with an angry face and in her right hand is the book of fairy tales, wide open to the page where she was.

"P-Please, give that back!" she cried out, standing up to her feet, reaching for the book in her hand. "You want this book? This book is stupid! Like the rest of the books that he has given you. I specifically told you to not read any of this "fairy tale" nonsense since we had you from the orphanage!" she yelled. "B-But, Dad, he-!" she exclaimed before she slapped her cheek with her left hand, stinging her right cheek with a pained feeling. "Enough about him! I don't care that you missed him and love to create stupid stories, pictures, and ugly characters! You're just stupid as he was." she yelled. Then, she changed her position of the book in her right hand and Stephanie started to panic. "I FORBID YOU TO DREAM OR CREATE ANYMORE!" she screamed in frustration, as she lifted up her left hand and grabbed the first pages of the book, and to Stephanie's horror, _ripped the book's pages out of the cover._


	2. Jiminy Cricket!

Stephanie sadly rubbed the stinging bruise on her right rosy cheek, thinking about the wicked mother and her horrible ranting.

She wisely ignored the fierce yelling from earlier in the modern day that echoed in her mind and glued to the previous scrap of the page that is exactly on the prime rib of the valuable book in the glossy cover, where the rip marks were precisely at.

She gently touched the tear marks from the tip and bottom of the page, looking gloomily at the rip in dismay and like magic for some reason, the rip marks on the page disappeared.

Stephanie blinked in bewildering confusion for a precise moment, before shrugging her shoulders and skimmed to the next following page, to the end of the story and noticed that the ending page is fortunately missing.

Stephanie glanced at her right side, where she had cautiously collected all the pages after the wicked stepmother had merely left for the peaceful night to work, and she used up all the pages.

She carefully flipped more of the pages in her book for an unusual moment, realizing not only that story's ending page is missing, the rest of the ending pages were also missing too.

She gently and carefully closed the volume and set it aside for later, and got up to her feet, glancing around for the pages.

Stephanie looked underneath her bed, at the bottom of her desk, and underneath her quilts after merely removing the blankets slightly, not too much to hide the volume much to her dismay.

After an odd hour of frantically searching, she soon discovers the wicked stepmother might merely throw the preceding remaining pages to her book in the trash as a cruel punishment for reading books that she doesn't want her to read.

She sighed wearily and then, her window suddenly opened, without anyone else on the other side to unlock it from the other side of the window.

She glanced keenly at the window in mild curiosity and bewildering confusion, slightly worried about an armed burglar at this time of a typical day.

Stephanie slowly walked over to the window over her desk, before she could close the window, a lightning bolt zapped through the air, making her shriek out in fear and startlement, as she backed up quickly, moving away from the window to not get electrocuted from the lighting.

Then, a frigid blast of gusty wind started to blow in her room, and she cautiously moved some of her hair from her face, sputtering a bit to instantly get the bits of hair out of her mouth.

Then, the pages of the endings of the stories started to fly out from the corner of the room where the wicked stepmother has discarded of her view and went in front of her face, as a dark hole appeared ahead of her, with noxious smoke in the middle.

The pages went willingly into the black hole, revealing shadow figures of someone and suddenly, the last pieces of the ending stories entered the black hole and at that moment, it promptly closed and everything was silent.

Stephanie glanced around in bewildering confusion and in awe, merely wondering what has allegedly happened in the room.

She glanced around for a few moments, until she glanced at her window, thinking about what had happened.

At that time, she noticed a twinkling glittering star in the middle of the sky, and she softly gasped.

"The Wishing Star," she whispered gently, although a little scared from all the hocus pocus that she encountered earlier.

Then, something landed in front of her, and she glanced down slightly, noticing a cricket in front of her.

The cricket is a small and slender, with light green skin, and antennas, like any other crickets, but this one, that Stephanie had not once seen, is wearing clothes, which is a black suit, shiny top hat, white opera gloves, black shoes with yellow spats on them and standing on its hind legs.

"Why hello there." Stephanie gently greeted, ignoring the unusual looks of the cricket. "Are you lost, little one?"

The cricket gently smiled at her with a light blush and gently replied, "Why, no, but, thank you for asking, though."

She blinked in shock and in confusion and shook her head slightly, thinking that the cricket didn't just talk to her and standing.

But when she gently stopped shaking her head, she glanced back at the cricket, and he is still standing there, smiling gently at her.

Her first reaction is to swat the cricket away to her shock and fear, but, she ignored it, knowing that is disrespectful to treat a guest that entered the house, and gently replied, "I'm sorry, did you talk to me?"

He gently nodded his head and Stephanie felt scared to talk again, worried that if she might say something wrong, he might have his feelings hurt.

But instead, he replied, "And the reason why I'm here is to help you gather the endings of the stories that your stepmother had ripped."

She slightly tilted her head to the side slightly and replied, as her left hand was out as she shrugged, "Who sent you and I'm not tryin' to push your buttons, but who are you too?"

He gently chuckled and replied, gently talking to himself, "Where are my manners?"

He hopped up high into the air, carrying his umbrella over his shoulder and landed in Stephanie's left open hand, palm up.

"I am Sir Jiminy H. Cricket, but, you can call me Jiminy Cricket or Jiminy for short." he gently introduced.

She gently smiled towards him, feeling warmed by the gentleness from a tiny creature that she had found, gently making her worries fall away.

"Stephanie Nova Rose Allen, is my name, Jiminy." Stephanie introduced back gently. "Or you could call me Steph or Stephanie for short."

He gently chuckled and lightly nodded his head, blushing slightly.

"My what pleasant manners you have," he replied.

Stephanie's cheeks gently tinted pink slightly as she glanced away, rubbing the back of her neck with her right hand.

"And the second question that you asked is that I was sent by the Blue Fairy herself," he replied, tilting against his umbrella to the side.

She glanced back at him in curiosity, remembering the name "Blue Fairy" and remembered the picture of her from one of the stories inside the book that she had.

She asked, out of curiosity, "Are you from the story, _Pinocchio_?"

He glanced at the book on Stephanie's bed and glanced back at her and replied with an "Hm-hmm." before standing up straight.

"And the ending to _Pinocchio_ is ripped out too. All we need to do is to find the villains that took the pages to the book before something horrible happens to the heroes," he explained.

"The villains of the story? You mean the shadows that I saw before you got here were the villains?" Stephanie questioned.

"'Shadows?'" he questioned, before remembering the moment that he was with the Blue Fairy, watching the shadows danced in the room, seeing a figure wearing a blue sweater. "You were that figure in the room?"

Confused, she slightly cocked her head to the side from his question and asked, "You saw the whole thing from inside the Blue Fairy's crystal ball?"

"Yes, she did," Jiminy answered.

"Then, yeah, the figure was me," she answered to his question earlier.

Then, Stephanie went quiet for a moment and reached over to the book on her bed with her right hand, still carrying Jiminy in her left hand, and gently picked the book up, gazing at the golden cover for a moment.

"So, you're sayin' that the villains in the book escaped with the endings of the stories and went into their own loving dimensions, while the real heroes are getting hurt?" Stephanie asked, in her own words to understand what Jiminy is saying.

"Yes, I'm afraid. That's why your father gave you that book for safety." Jiminy replied. "Since the villains are so bent on getting their own happy ending, they decided to find a book that is filled with never-ending stories that never end. But, your father, who was the creator of the book, hid the book and gave the book to you. Now that the endings are gone, we need to find them before any worse ideas come to their heads."

"Oh, my goodness gracious," Stephanie replied, gently face palming herself with her right hand, with the book in her hand, shocked to instantly understand what is going on inside.

"But, we have to hurry, before the worst things come in life," Jiminy replied.

She gently nodded her head, before gently placing the book down on her desk and Jiminy jumped from her left hand, right next to the cover.

She was going to open the book when Jiminy rose his hands up.

"Wait! We don't need to open the book inside; we need to open the book outside," he replied, making a mention with his hands.

"How?" she asked in confusion.

"I'll show you." he gently replied.

He turned over to the cover and pointed at the cover with his umbrella curve.

"Haven't you noticed that the cover is a door?" he asked.

Stephanie was quiet in confusion, before pushing her glasses into place, staring at the cover for a moment, before imagining a normal door that she encountered a couple of times, and she softly gasped.

"It is a door! Dad gave me a door on a book the whole time!" she softly exclaimed.

"Well, then, let's open the door," Jiminy replied, jumping on the cover.

"Err, I don't mean to be rude, but, how?" she asked again. "I know I've said that a couple of times, but, can you really open a door from a cover?"

He gently chuckled and glanced over his shoulder, looking at Stephanie.

"Well, you don't judge a book by its cover, don't you?" he asked.

She rose her first finger to say something, when she placed it down, thinking to herself.

"Fair point." she only replied.

He gently smiled and turned back around to the book and knocked on the door cover of the book a couple of times with his right hand, before the door unclicked from the cover and slowly opened, revealing an entrance, shining brightly in a luminous golden color.

"Holy moly guacamole. That is awesome." Stephanie softly whispered in awe.

"Yes, but you have to say the name to the story that you want to go first," he explained, hopping onto her shoulder. "Then we are off into a different world!"

She was silent for a moment, before replying, " _Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs_ , please."

The whole book glowed in a light golden color and Stephanie, along with Jiminy Cricket on her shoulder disappeared, as the book on her desk closed, as the pages inside stopped glowing too.


End file.
